yogbox_20fandomcom-20200213-history
History of Yogbox
The History of Yogbox Yogbox is a Technic Launcher modpack made by the Yogscast. It was only a placeholder for the time to wait for the Yogscast Complete pack. The Yogscast are an online group of YouTubers. Yogbox is not attended at all, and it no longer a default modpack on the Technic Launcher. The History of Yogbox 2.0 This has not been updated as of 12/30/2015. Yogbox 2.0 was made on the 23 of November in 2014, created by a user called McraftMan00, as another modpack on the technic launcher. It was intended to be the replacement for the Original Yogbox, but it was not until 4 months after creation that it was actually made playable. After it was made playable, another 3 months, it was updated to version 3, which fixed various bugs. It had not gained much attention at the time, as Yogbox Multiplayer + was taking all the people. Eventually, on update 4, the owner started posting status updates. At this time, the owner had NO idea how quickly it would grow. After 7 months of being on the Technic launcher, it quickly gained downloads, going from 1k to 5k in a week. Eventually, about 8 months in, it has 10k downloads. As the popularity was growing, the owner knew he couldn't abandon it as of now. In response, the owner decided it would be a good idea to create a Sphax patch for it. He did, but not all of the textures were updated, and millenaire was broken. At this time, the Crafting book mod was not working, so there was a "Default" resource pack that changed the name. 9 Months in, and the owner finally fixed the Crafting book, and got rid of the default resource pack. By now, he was getting many comments, and replied to each one. He was getting many comments on when a Multiplayer Dedicated server would be available for download, so he went along and tried to create one. He failed, and as a result he apologized for the inconvience. 9 and 1/2 months in, the owner removed the Sphax patch. It seems to cause many problems, and was not available in 64x. Also at this time, the owner said, "This modpack IS compatible with Optifine, and the instructions to install it is on the Overview page of Technic Launcher." As of then, the owner added optifine, and was quickly trying to add his modpack to his website. 10 months in, and Yogbox 2.0 was getting constant updates, and it still being supported by many people. It has beat Yogbox Multiplayer +, and the owner has no intention to stop working on it. He has had a fan make a dedicated server, the overview page blasted with life and text, he now has permissions, he has a server download, he has a 64x working sphax patch, he has 83 likes, he made a chat website, he added it to his website, and then he said this, "This modpack has changed my life, I can't believe what an extreme amount of downloads and likes it has. It has made a huge impact on how I speak online and the way I do things." This says that this modpack has had a huge difference in his life. He can't wait to do more things with the modpack, and he has no idea what is coming up in the future. The Future of Yogbox 2.0 This has not been updated as of 12/30/2015. Currently, the owner says that he has no idea what he is going to do in the future. From some data I gathered from his online blog, he has said this, "Yogbox 2.0 is a modpack on the technic launcher. This modpack has changed my life in any ways, and I have no idea what I will do with it for the future. I guess all I will really do is fix bugs and make more resource pack support. I hope the Yogbox 2.0 community will keep growing and not stop for a long time, and I want this modpack to be remembered in Technic Launcher history, as one of the greatest remakes ever. I will continue to update this modpack as much as the mods will allow, and when all the mods update with minecraft it will update." Us as users cannot wait for the next thing to come out with this modpack, and we hope it will be things we enjoy as game-play.